Legendary Dustfairies
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Periwinkle and Silvermist are in love and soon become dustfairies, the human equivalent of dating. However, what if their love is forbidden and for good reason too? Lord Milori and Queen Clarion forbid love among fairies and sparrow me to protect them. Because for fairies... love really IS deadly. But can Silvermist and Periwinkle overcome that? Or will they literally die trying?
1. Flustered Fairies

_**OK, I know you guys are waiting for chapters on my other stories, but I just had to get this one out. I just recently saw Secret of the Wings right before Halloween and have been working on this ever since. Hope you like it and tell em what you think.**_

* * *

Periwinkle fluttered about in a daze. It was only a week ago that Lord Milori and Queen Clarion made it so that Warm fairies could visit the Winter fairies, but her sister, Tinker Bell, had neglected to properly introduce her friends both times Periwinkle had come into contact with them. It wasn't that she wanted to meet all of them; there were just two that had caught her attention for different reasons.

First was the fairy that flew really fast. She wore her hair in a ponytail and she was one of the few fairies that Periwinkle had seen wearing pants instead of capris or a dress. She had a sarcastic attitude much like Spike's. Actually, now that the frost fairy thought on it, Spike and the fast fairy looked and acted the same way she and Tinker Bell acted toward each other: like twin sisters. Periwinkle decided to look into that later. She was mainly interested in that fairy because her sister seemed to be _**very**_ fond of her.

Her mind was irresistibly drawn to the other fairy that had caught most of her attention. The water fairy. She had been the first to show Periwinkle her talent (aside from the tinker fairies, of course) and she had done it with such grace and excitement that Periwinkle couldn't resist wanting to see more. The fairy seemed a bit ditsy, but so open and kind that Periwinkle was just... drawn to her. Her eyes were so bright with their light brown hue and her ink black hair was a stark contrast to her light blue dress and fair skin. She was so much like the object of her talent; always going with the rhythm and flow, open minded and free, sometimes excited and fast-paced, other times smooth and easygoing.

"I need to learn more about her." The frost fairy sighed dreamily.

"Who?" a voice asked from nearby. Periwinkle gasped and sat up on her bed to see Gliss standing by her open door.

"Gliss!" Periwinkle shouted. "You could have killed me!"

"Nu uh! Now spill, who's this fairy you need to learn more about?"

"Tinker Bell." Periwinkle replied. "We don't know everything about each other yet and from the stories I've read on the mainland, the sisters there know everything about each other."

"Oh, okay! Well, just arrange a time for you and Tinker Bell to meet and you can get to know each other a bit more then."

"You got it!" Periwinkle agreed, her mind already coming up with a way that plan could work in her favor.

Silvermist gasped as she dropped another drop of water. Laughter reached her ears and she turned to see Fawn watching her.

"Hey Fawn." The water fairy called.

"Hey Sil. What's on your mind? You seem distracted."

"It's nothing important." Silvermist replied, blushing slightly.

"Well it must be important." Fawn chuckled. "Because that's the ninth drop you've lost in the last thirty seconds."

Silvermist blushed harder and avoided her best friend's eyes. "Really Fawn, it's nothing."

Fawn studied her for a moment. "You've got a crush." she murmured thoughtfully.

"What?" Silvermist snorted. "No I don't! Why would you think that?"

Fawn began ticking the reasons off on her fingers. "You're distracted. Every time someone calls you out on it, you blush as if you'd raced Vidia across the Summer meadow. You're denying that you have a crush without providing another excuse as to your actions. You-"

"Ok, ok." Silvermist sighed. "You got me on that one. But really, it's nothing."

Fawn rubbed her chin and stared at her for a second longer before nodding. "Ok then. How's the water today?"

"A bit brisk. Must be windy upriver."

"That's probably Vidia and her fast flying friends having another race." Fawn chuckled. "So, who is he? Is it Terrence?"

"Fawn!" Silvermist scolded playfully. "I'm not crushing on a sparrow man!"

"Then a fairy?" Fawn asked excitedly.

Silvermist was slightly slower when she shouted, "No!"

"Ooh, I must have struck a nerve. Ok, spill! Is it Rosetta?"

"No."

"Iridessa?"

Silvermist snorted with laughter.

"Fairy Mary?"

"Yuck!"

"Tink?"

"Nope she's got a crush on Vidia."

"Vidia?"

"Nope, she's got the hots for Tink."

Fawn sat and thought for a moment as Silvermist finally managed to get dewdrops to the spider's web.

"Is it me?" Fawn called, startling the water fairy and causing her to drop the last dewdrop onto the head of a ladybug.

"Sorry!" She called before turning to Fawn. "Is what you?"

"Am I the one you're crushing on?"

"No." Silvermist sighed wearily. "Would you stop guessing already?"

"Not until I figure out who you're crushing on." Fawn vowed.

Silvermist sighed and prepared for a long week. It's not that she thought Fawn would guess correctly, she just didn't want the constant pestering when her friend would never be able to get it right.

Because they had just met them, Fawn would immediately rule out all of the winter fairies. Specifically the frost talent fairies. Specifically a certain frost talent fairy.

Periwinkle.

Just the sound of her name would make Silvermist melt like a snowflake in Summer. Her ice blue eyes glittering with happiness and wonder seeing melted water for the first time and the shock and excitement she displayed at Silvermist's water bridge trick. White hair gleaming in the bright summer sunlight and glowing in the faint winter sun. The way her body wasn't as curvy as those of warm fairies and her wings fluttered whenever she had a really strong emotion inside. And her wings were so beautiful when she flew; Silvermist would give anything to be able to stroke them just once.

"Oh to see her..." the water fairy sighed softly.

"Who?" Fawn groaned.

"No one." Silvermist giggled, sending her brown-haired friend a mysterious wink before going back to her work.

* * *

_**There you have it, my faithful readers. I am working on the rest of the chapters now. I hope you guys can send me a review and tell me how you liked this chapter. Thanks!**_


	2. Finding the Magic

_**Here's the next chapter, readers! I'll get the next one up asap, but for now, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Silvermist snoozed happily on a lily pad beneath the warm summer sun. A certain Winter fairy had taken up residence in her dreams ever since their second encounter.

_"Come on, Silvermist!" Periwinkle called, flying only a foot or two in front of the water fairy._

_"I'm coming, Wink!" Silvermist laughed. The two fairies fluttered down to sit on the iced river before dipping their feet into the flowing side._

_"This feels nice." Periwinkle sighed contentedly._

_"Warm and cold." Silvermist agreed. "Just like you and me." The two fairies glanced at each other and slowly moved closer._

_"Kiss me, Silvermist."_

_The water fairy felt her heart flutter as she moved to do just that. As their lips made the barest contact, a loud shout startled Silvermist out of the dream._

She sat up so fast that the lily pad she was on flipped her over and dumped her into the river below. She floated back to the surface and looked around, spying a guilty looking Fawn and a laughing Vidia. Swirling some water together, Silvermist tossed the ball of liquid at Vidia and hit her square in the chest. The fast flying fairy stumbled slightly and now Fawn and Silvermist were the ones laughing.

"Very funny." Vidia grumbled.

"Yes, it was." Fawn chuckled.

"Why did you wake me up?" Silvermist asked through lingering giggles.

"You were talking in your sleep." Fawn replied.

"Did you hear what I said?" Silvermist asked nervously.

"Nope, we were too far away." The water fairy let out a silent breath of relief.

"Also, Tink says we're going to go see Periwinkle and the frost fairies today." Fawn fluttered about happily. "I want to try that ice sliding thing Tink told us about."

Silvermist jumped for joy at the thought of going to see the object of her affections. "When are we going?" she asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Tink said at noon." Vidia told her.

Silvermist stopped herself from whining about taking so long to go over, but if she went over early and alone, Fawn would guess that she was crushing on a Winter fairy and her first guess would probably be right. So, nodding in agreement, Silvermist kept quiet and returned to her lily pad to 'think'.

In reality, she was fantasizing about Periwinkle. Again. The frost fairy was just so... enchanting... with her snow white hair and musical laugh and playful inquisitive attitude. Tinker Bell also had these qualities (aside from her hair being blonde), but she didn't attract Silvermist the way Periwinkle did. The black-haired fairy was so focused on the image of Periwinkle in her mind that she didn't see the hand waving in front of her face.

"Silvermist!" The sudden voice made the water fairy jump backwards and tip the lily leaf over, dumping her into the water again. Sputtering slightly, Silvermist climbed back onto her leaf and wrung her hair out.

"Yes?" she called. Fawn, Vidia, Tinker Bell, Rosetta and Iridessa stood on the bank of the river, laughing their heads off.

"It's time to go." Fawn replied, watching as the water fairy shook the object of her talent from her wings.

"Coming." Silvermist told them. Grabbing a nearby cattail, Silvermist rowed to shore and dismounted the cursed lily leaf.

"Let's go." she told them cheerfully. All of the girls were about to take off when hands made of water grabbed them and pulled them down towards the river's surface.

"After you apologize for laughing." Silvermist smirked, watching as they squirmed, trying to keep their wings from getting wet.

"We're sorry!" the five fairies chorused. Silvermist snickered and set them all back down safely on shore.

"What are we waiting for?" she called to her laughing comrades. The six of them flew carefully to the border to pick up a set of coats to keep warm before meeting two frost fairies inside the Winter boundary. With their wings frosted over, the girls began walking through the Winter Woods.

Silvermist looked around in wonder. The falling snowflakes never ceased to amaze her with the pure whiteness and soft fluffiness. Following the others deeper into the Winter Woods, Silvermist paused frequently to catch snowflakes.

"Come on, Sil!" Silvermist glanced ahead to see Fawn and Iridessa eying her.

"You'll freeze if you don't hurry." Iridessa told her.

Silvermist nodded and slowly flapped her wings, finding a speed good enough not to shake off the frost. She flew up to return to her friends as they came upon the winter hollow. They watched the Pixie Dust fall for a moment before Tinker Bell led the way to Periwinkle's house. On the way, Spike and Gliss caught up to them and the two frost fairies engaged the warm fairies in friendly conversation.

"So what brings you girls here?" Spike inquired.

"Well, I wanted to come see Peri, Rose wanted to see Sled, Dess and Fawn wanted to go ice sliding, Vidia wanted to talk to you, Spike, and Sil... what ARE you here for, Silvermist?"

The water fairy froze, but her mind worked quickly. "I don't know. I just figured I'd get lonely if all of you were over here and I was still near the river."

Tinker Bell nodded at the excuse and, while Spike and Gliss took Iridessa, Fawn and Rosetta, Vidia said she'd come see Spike later and followed Tinker Bell and Silvermist to Periwinkle's house. From inside, the three friends could hear humming and things scraping.

"Peri?" Tinker Bell called through the open door.

"One minute!" came the excited reply. A few seconds later, Periwinkle appeared and invited them in. "Tink, it's so good to see you!"

Periwinkle hugged her sister before turning to the other two fairies present. Her eyes fell on Silvermist and her breath caught. Silvermist's eyes were half closed, as was her usual look, but because Periwinkle didn't know this, the effect was almost alluring. She had white snowflakes making a contrast against her black hair and her cheeks were rosy as she looked around Periwinkle's home.

"Peri?"

The frost fairy was suddenly brought out of her staring by Tinker Bell's voice. "Yeah?"

"I was saying that since I haven't introduced them properly yet, I would now. The others went off with your friends, but this is Vidia. She's a fast-flying fairy since she doesn't like it when I just say wind."

Vidia moved forward and shook Periwinkle's hand. Periwinkle just barely returned the shake as she approached Silvermist.

"And this is-."

"Tink,, wait." Vidia whispered.

"Why?"

"Just watch."

Tinker Bell and Vidia watched Periwinkle as the frost fairy stood in front of Silvermist nervously. "Do... do you like it?" she asked shyly. "I decorated it myself."

Silvermist turned to her with a slightly deeper blush. "It's gorgeous." she murmured softly.

Periwinkle almost melted at the sound of her voice and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Periwinkle."

The water fairy gave a wide smile and shook the proffered hand. "Silvermist."

"Your name is beautiful."

"Thank you." Silvermist ducked her head and Periwinkle took a step closer.

"You're... you're b-beautiful too." she whispered.

Silvermist's eyes sparkled as she moved to stand directly in front of Periwinkle, their chests almost touching. "So are you." Periwinkle blushed as she gazed into the large brown eyes opposite her own ice blue ones.

"No way!"

The shout made the two fairies jump apart and all eyes switched to the door where Fawn was practically jumping for joy. Behind her, Rosetta, Sled, Iridessa, Gliss and Spike peeked in with knowing smiles.

"Hey guys." Tinker Bell called. The other fairies and sparrow man filed in and Fawn rushed Silvermist, lifting the water fairy in a hug.

"And you said it was nothing!" she shouted. "I knew you were crushing, I just didn't know on who. Tinker Bell's younger sister? Are you kidding? If there's anyone I know would be good for you, it would be Periwinkle. Sil, I'm so-."

Silvermist slapped a hand over the animal fairy's mouth and stared at Periwinkle in horror. The frost fairy was watching her in surprise and the water fairy began panicking. Streaking out the door, Silvermist didn't pay attention to the fact that the frost was dropping from her wings. she was nearly to the border when her wings froze over and she dropped from the sky. Crashing into the snow, Silvermist moaned and glanced around. The border was a few feet away and she began running for it. A voice behind her, stopped her and she turned to see Vidia, Tinker Bell and Periwinkle following her with the others a little ways behind. Silvermist pushed on, reaching the border as Periwinkle reached her.

"Silvermist, please wait!"

"She shouldn't have said that!" Silvermist cried. "I'm sorry, Periwinkle. It was so nice to see you again, but I really should go."

Without waiting for a reply, Silvermist launched herself across the border and took off for the river. Periwinkle watched in dismay as the black-haired fairy disappeared. "Silvermist." she whispered. Turning to the other fairies, her wings wilted slightly.

"Way to go, Fawn!" Vidia hissed.

"How was I supposed to know?" Fawn squeaked, defending herself. "I thought they were about to kiss!"

"It was so cute." Iridessa crooned.

"Never thought Silvermist would be the type to run, though." Tinker Bell stated in a somewhat shocked voice.

"Yeah, she usually sticks around to see what happens next." Rosetta agreed.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Periwinkle asked slowly, shooting another sidelong glance at the warm woods as if to go in after the water fairy.

"Of course she will, Sugar. Just leave that up to us." Rosetta smiled kindly down at Periwinkle and the frost fairy halfheartedly returned it.

"You guys should be getting home." Gliss said, looking at the position of the sun.

"See you soon?" Tinker Bell inquired, grinning at her sister.

"You know it." Periwinkle nodded, giving her sister a goodbye hug.

The warm fairies waved to their winter friends and headed home. After returning their coats, Vidia turned to Rosetta.

"How do you plan on getting Silvermist to go back over there?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "She looked terrified when Fawn blabbed about her secret crush on Tink's sister."

"Well," Rosetta began, giving her a glare. "I'm not sure how we're going to get her to go back over, but we'll think of something."

"Wait!" Tinker Bell exclaimed. "I've got an idea!"

"This should be good." Vidia snickered, moving with the others to form a circle around the blonde fairy as she outlined her plan to them.

* * *

_**There you go. Now drop me a review and tell me how you liked it (or didn't like it for all you faithful flamers). Tell me what you think.**_


	3. The Legend Begins

**_I don't own Tinker Bell or the Tinker Bell franchise. This is just for enjoyment and I only own the plot._**

**_Okay guys, I'm back with another chapter, but before you read it, I need to make two things clear. One, Silvermist and Periwinkle are the main pairing with Vidia/Tink, Fawn/Gliss and Rosetta/Sled as the background pairings. Second, TINKER BELL IS ATTRACTED TO VIDIA IN THIS FIC! Though it may seem as though Fawn is attracted to Silvermist, THAT IS NOT TRUE. She and Silvermist are just REALLY close friends. Now, I need the two registered reviewers and the three guest reviewers to step up if they will._**

**REVIEW_ REPLIES_**

**_Ceikaiyia Cheeks:_ Thanks for the review. i'm glad you're liking it and as requested, here's the next chapter.**

**_dayla859:_ Gracias y aqui es tu requesto.**

**_the Naughty Tink:__ I like your suggestion, however, I already have something prepared for this story. But, since you have the idea in my head, I will put off my upcoming Tinker Bell/Vidia fic to write up your suggestion for you. I'm guessing you meant that Tink had been attracted to Silvermist?_**

**_Naughty Bear_: The juicy parts won't come in until chapter Six, I believe. Sorry, but I'll try to get them up asap for you. :)**

**_Bad Baby_: There will be no threesome here. Nope, uh uh. But, as stated above, Silvermist and Periwinkle will get together sexually. Thanks for the review! :)**

**Now with that cleared up, enhoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Hey Silvermist."

The water fairy looked up from where she was gathering water droplets to fly to the Summer flowers. Fawn and Rosetta stood before her with twin smiles on their faces. "Hey girls, what's up?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to go ice sliding with us?" Fawn asked.

"Well, uh, I kinda, um..." Silvermist looked for an escape and found one with her basket. "I have to water the plants."

"What about tomorrow, Honey?" Rosetta suggested.

"Can't. I'm watching the newborn fish hop up the small waterfall tomorrow."

"Day after?"

"Helping Lily with the cattails."

"Day after that?"

"Having lunch with-."

"Ok," Fawn sighed. "Obviously you're too busy to spend time with your friends."

Silvermist looked torn between her fear of rejection and guilt for not spending time with her friends. At last, she took Fawn's bait. "Fine. I-I guess I can ask Waterpike if he can help Lily with the cattails."

Fawn grinned. "Thanks, Sil. You're going to love it! The frost fairies make these sled like things and it's almost like sledding down this frozen waterfall."

"The frost fairies?" Silvermist gulped.

"That's right, Honey." Rosetta affirmed. "Spike and Gliss are going to be with us. Periwinkle has to work for the next week."

Silvermist sighed in relief. "Ok then. I'll meet up with you guys at the border just before noon."

"Thanks, Sil." Fawn called as she and Rosetta started off. "See you then."

When Silvermist had turned back to the river, the two fairies shared a high five before Fawn moved over to a weasel and whispered, "Tell Sled to let Periwinkle know we'll be there at noon in two days." The weasel nodded and scampered off.

"Let's go tell the others." Fawn told Rosetta. The two flew off and Silvermist's ears twitched.

"Something's not quite right." she murmured, glancing back. She didn't think about it again until she met up with all five of her other friends at the border.

"We're all going?" she asked.

"Yup." Tinker Bell affirmed. "Iridessa wants to have another try at ice-sliding.

"No I don't." Iridessa grumbled before Fawn pinched her arm. "I mean, no I don't, but another try couldn't hurt, right?"

Silvermist nodded slowly, her brown eyes swiveling around to each of them. "Am I... missing something?"

"Nope." Rosetta told her hurriedly. "But you will be if we don't get a move on."

Silvermist agreed eagerly and was the first across the border. The five other fairies let out breaths of relief.

"You almost blew it." Vidia hissed quietly as they each got their wings frosted over.

"Sorry. I just forgot for a second."

"Well, she's off our case for now." Fawn whispered. "Operation: Get Together is a go."

As if they'd heard her, Gliss and Spike stepped into view. "Hey girls!" Gliss called. "Ready?"

"Definitely!" Silvermist cheered.

"Well, who's first?" Spike asked.

"Silvermist and I will go first." Fawn volunteered.

"We will?" Silvermist asked nervously.

"Yup, you're really going to like this, trust me."

The frost fairies led them to the top of the cliff and Gliss and Spike fashioned the ice-sleds.

"Hold onto me." Spike ordered her nervous passenger. Silvermist tentatively hooked her arms around Spike's waist and glanced sideways. Fawn was snuggled contentedly against Gliss and Silvermist raised an eyebrow at this.

Before she had a chance to comment, the water fairy heard Tinker Bell shout, "Go!"

Pushing off, Silvermist felt her breath catch as they plummeted down the side of the frozen cliff. Gliss and Fawn had a lead on them, but they were quickly catching up.

"Lean your weight!" Silvermist shouted, feeling the twists and turns send her stomach flopping with excitement. Spike did as told and the girls swiftly caught up to the other racers. Fawn had her chin on Gliss' shoulder and she sent Silvermist a wink. The water fairy laughed and whooped for joy when the two sleds flew over a large bump.

Silvermist laughed happily as she held tight to Spike's waist as they got the lead on Fawn and Gliss. Zigzagging over the ice, Silvermist helped Spike steer over a large crevice and they reached their friends on the other side of the cliff. Spike skidded to a stop a few feet away from the others so as not to bury them as snow sprayed through the air. Gliss and Fawn were a few seconds behind and both simply jumped off the ice-sled.

"That was so exciting!" Silvermist cheered.

"You did good, Sil." Fawn chuckled.

"Much better than Rosetta her first time." Spike agreed.

"Hey, she had beginner's luck." Rosetta protested with a wide smile, leaning against Sled as his arms slid around her waist.

"Hey guys." a voice called from nearby.

Silvermist froze and slowly turned to see Periwinkle walking up. Glancing around, Silvermist realized her friends had methodically placed themselves around her in a semicircle. Using the only option she could think of, Silvermist lifted into the air, flapped over Rosetta and Sled and landed again, taking off in a dead sprint.

"Wow," Sled murmured.

"For someone who wears a long dress all the time, she definitely can run." Spike commented, watching the water fairy begin to disappear.

"Her legs are fast, but my wings are faster." Periwinkle stated determinedly.

Flapping quickly, she was behind Silvermist in a few minutes. The water fairy spotted her and sped up. Periwinkle's eyes widened in surprise and she flapped harder, landing in front of the black-haired girl. Silvermist turned tail to run again, but Periwinkle grabbed her wrist.

"Silvermist, listen, please?"

Silvermist paused and slowly turned back, nervously watching Periwinkle. "About the other day-."

"I'm really sorry." Silvermist said quickly. "F-Fawn was just-"

"Mist, I'm not mad or upset."

"You're not?" the water fairy whispered.

"No! How can I be when I feel the same way?"

Silvermist's eyes lit up brighter than the sun when the winter fairy said that. "You... you feel the same way?" she asked softly.

"Yes, silly. How could I not feel the same way? I mean, you're cute and funny and so sweet."

Silvermist blushed at the compliments. "Would you... like to be... my... dustfairy?"

"If you'll be mine, then totally." Periwinkle agreed.

Silvermist beamed and leaned down to seal the deal with a kiss. When their lips met, both fairies gasped at the lightning that shot through their bodies and they instinctively moved closer to each other. Fawn, Tinker Bell, Gliss Spike and Vidia stared as the two fairies moved steadily closer together.

"Didn't they _**just**_ hook up?" Vidia asked in confusion.

"It's like they've been together for forever." Spike scoffed.

"Should we ask Dewey about it?" Gliss asked.

"Yeah, cause if it's something out of the norm, he'll definitely know about it."

"Hey guys?" Fawn called. Slowly, Periwinkle and Silvermist pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Wow." Periwinkle giggled.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Silvermist affirmed.

"Come on, you two." Tinker Bell laughed. "We're going to go see Dewey."

Silvermist and Periwinkle followed behind the others as they all flew to the Keeper's Cove.

The Keeper of Fairy Knowledge was snoozing peacefully next to his latest book when the seven fairies zoomed in, calling for him. The white haired sparrow man woke with a start and looked around.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Silvermist and Periwinkle are dustfairies!" Gliss cheered.

"And they just hooked up." Spike pointed out.

"But when they touch or kiss, it's like they've known each other forever." Tinker Bell stated.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what that was all about." Vidia pinned him with a sarcastic inquisitive stare.

"They're **dustfairies**?" Dewey gasped. "There's a rule against that in Pixie Hollow. Fairies aren't supposed to court each other."

"_**What?**_" Periwinkle exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Silvermist demanded calmly.

"Well... ya see... come along, everyone onto the snowflake." Tinker Bell caught Periwinkle's eye and they giggled.

"Do we have to stick our wings in the light again, Dewey?" Periwinkle called.

"No, your hands will do just fine."

Silvermist looked on in wonder as Periwinkle stuck her hand into a bright colorful light that had come from nowhere. She copied the move and the light disappeared.

Before them, stood a fairy and a sparrow man in a gentle embrace. The two kissed passionately and as their passion escalated, so did the number of blushes in the room. When the two winged beings reached their peaks, however, they both burst into Pixie Dust. Gliss and Tinker Bell gasped and turned to a shocked Silvermist and a horror struck Periwinkle.

"So... what does that have to do with me and Periwinkle?" Silvermist inquired.

"That's just explaining why the rule is in place. So that we don't lose any fairies that way. You and Periwinkle seem as though you've known each other a long time because being a dustfairy is in your soul. When you find the one you're supposed to be with, it comes as naturally as your talent does. But when you kiss, you get the need to do exactly what was displayed. It's like a spell of some sort that's very hard to resist."

Periwinkle and Silvermist turned to each other and gazed into each other's eyes. "I don't want you to turn to Pixie Dust, Mist."

"Me neither, Wink, but..."

"I don't want you to leave me either." they confessed at the same time.

"Then just don't kiss." Tinker Bell suggested.

"You have no idea how hard that is, Tink." Periwinkle sighed. "Right now, it's hard resisting the urge. She's so..."

"Just extremely..." Silvermist whispered.

"Enchanting." they said together, moving closer together. Silvermist's arms went around Periwinkle's waist and Periwinkle wrapped her arms around Silvermist's neck.

"Hey! Whoa!" Vidia and Spike shouted.

"What you do together is none of our business." Vidia interjected.

"But don't bring it to a public place!" Spike warned.

"Sorry." the cute couple chuckled happily.

"See what we mean?" Silvermist sighed.

"Yes." Fawn, Gliss, Vidia, Tinker Bell, Rosetta and Sled chorused together, Tinker Bell casting a sideways glance at Vidia, Vidia looking anywhere but at the blonde fairy, Gliss and Fawn giving each other soft smiles and Rosetta and Sled embracing gently.

"Is it just me or are Dess and I the only ones that aren't dating?" Spike piped up.

"It's just you." Vidia chuckled. "Because Tink and I aren't dating anyone either. Really it's just those four."

"We're not dating!" Gliss and Fawn exclaimed simultaneously before blushing slightly.

"But you **are** crushing." Iridessa giggled, shooting a wink at Tinker Bell and Vidia.

"Whatever." Vidia rolled her eyes. "Let's go before the sun sets. I don't want to become a fairycicle."

Periwinkle accompanied them to the border and kissed Silvermist goodnight.

"I'll come see you tomorrow." the water fairy breathed, nuzzling Periwinkle's neck.

"Meet me at the Keeper's Cove." Periwinkle agreed.

The two fairies bid each other goodbye and separated. Little did they know that a watchful set of orange eyes had seen their interaction and neither noticed the white owl take off into the sky.

* * *

**_There's your third chapter. Hope y'all liked it. Drop me a review so I know how it was. Thanks! :)_**


	4. Orders for Separation

**_I don't own Tinker Bell or the Tinker Bell franchise. This is just for enjoyment and I only own the plot._**

**_Ah, another chapter in. How sweet. I think it's because I'm having a good day. Enjoy your chapter, readers._**

* * *

Silvermist scurried to the border and waited impatiently as the frost fairies covered her wings. Racing through the forest, Silvermist made it to the Keeper's Cove within minutes and looked around anxiously.

A snowball hit her in the back of the head and she looked around to see a familiar shadow disappearing behind some books. Following, Silvermist came out into an open space between the books and felt something push her against a stack of ice-covered tombs. Glancing up, the water fairy found herself staring into two darkened blue eyes and a devilish smile. Periwinkle began kissing at her neck, leaving small nips every few kisses.

"That feels... _good_." Silvermist moaned, her hands landing on the frost fairy's back and pulling her closer.

"I missed you last night." Periwinkle purred.

"I know," Silvermist agreed. "It felt like I would never see you again."

"But you're here with me now." Periwinkle breathed, her lips inches from the water fairy's.

"Periwinkle! Silvermist!" a deep voice called. The girls broke apart and nervously turned to see Lord Milori striding toward them.

"What is this?" he demanded calmly.

"Um, Silvermist is my... my dustfairy, Lord Milori." Periwinkle told him, standing protectively in front of Silvermist.

"There is a law against that, Periwinkle." Lord Milori explained gently. "The temptation is too great to resist. You two must separate before it becomes unbearable. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Milori." Periwinkle replied sadly. When he walked off, Periwinkle turned to an upset Silvermist.

"He said we needed to break up." the water fairy pouted.

"He didn't say now." Periwinkle said slyly. "Just before the temptation becomes too much."

Silvermist brightened and pulled Periwinkle in for a kiss. "You're a hawk, you know." she chuckled.

"Yeah, but you love it." Periwinkle teased.

"Yes, I do."

The two spent the rest of their company kissing and talking about themselves, leaving the earlier discussion with Lord Milori to be addressed another day.

The next day, Silvermist was gathering water droplets for the upcoming Annual Water Talent Dodge Drop Tournament while Fawn tried to calm an overly jittery ladybug that just wouldn't stay still.

"Silvermist." The water fairy glanced up and promptly dropped her dewdrop. Queen Clarion stood a foot away with a stern expression upon her face.

"Yes, Queen Clarion?" Silvermist asked politely as, behind her, Fawn finally got the ladybug to settle down.

"Lord Milori told me that you and Periwinkle are dustfairies.

"Yeah." Silvermist gave a dreamy sigh at the thought of the frost fairy.

"I want you to break up with her now."

Silvermist gasped in horror. "What? But Queen Clarion-."

"No Silvermist. The danger is too great. You will break up with her before noon tomorrow, understand?" Silvermist nodded and sniffed.

"Y-yes, Queen C-Clarion."

The gold-winged fairy gave a curt nod and flew off. Silvermist glanced back to see Fawn quite a few feet away, wrestling with the ladybug again.

"Fawn!" she called.

Fawn's ears flicked and she instantly knew something was wrong; Silvermist sounded hysterical. "Sil, what's- Silvermist?!" The water fairy had fallen to her knees, clutching her chest. Fawn sped to her side, forgetting all about the ladybug.

"Queen Clarion... Queen Clarion ordered... ordered me... me to... to..."

"To what, Sil? What's the order?"

"I have t-to break up w-with Periwinkle!" Silvermist sobbed.

"What? But you two are so in love with each other!" The animal fairy held the water fairy close as the black-haired girl bawled into her shoulder. That's how Vidia, Iridessa and Rosetta found them several minutes later.

"What's wrong with Silvermist?" Iridessa asked worriedly.

"Queen Clarion ordered her to break up with Periwinkle!" Fawn spat, half angrily half sadly.

"How could she do such a thing?" Rosetta demanded, horrified.

"Can't she see how happy they are together?" Iridessa cried.

"Surely it was to keep them safe." Vidia tried.

"Why are you always on the queen's side?" Rosetta shouted.

"Because someone has to be with you four and Tink always ganging up on her!" Vidia retorted.

"L-Lord M-Milori is on her s-side!" Silvermist hiccuped, trying to sound furious, but simply coming off as broken.

"Yeah, and I bet Spike is on his side." Vidia told her. "Because they're the only ones who know for sure what happens and don't deserve to have the whole world against them when they're just trying to do the right thing!" The conviction in her voice made the others, even Silvermist, stare at her and Vidia sighed. "I'm just saying. Try seeing it from their point of view; they're just trying to keep us safe."

"No!" Silvermist moaned. "I don't want to be safe! I want to be with Periwinkle!"

"I know Sil." Fawn sighed. "Did she say a specific time?"

"N-noon t-tom-mor-row."

"Tomorrow?" Iridessa gasped. "But that's barely a day. It's already almost sundown!"

"Iridessa, stop talking!" Vidia hissed, watching Silvermist crumble even more.

"I-I can't d-do it!" Silvermist sniffed. "I can't do that to her!"

"But if it's an order..." Iridessa trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"I can't. Think of what that would do to her. She'll never take me back and probably never speak to me again for as long as I live. To Tinker Bell, that would be ending our friendship forever and I like being Tink's friend. We go on so many strange and exciting adventures."

"I'm sorry, Silvermist, but it **_is_** an order." Rosetta sighed, gently touching the water fairy's shoulder before flying off. The gesture was soon imitated by Iridessa and, quite some time later, Vidia.

Fawn took Silvermist home with her and held her while the water fairy fought with herself over whether to obey the order or stay loyal to her love for Periwinkle. In the end, she figured the consequences would be higher if she didn't follow the order.

Looking up, she sniffed, "Fawn?"

"Yeah?" Fawn replied quietly.

"I'm going to break up with Periwinkle."

Fawn nodded and watched as Silvermist sent out a weasel message to Periwinkle. When the weasel was gone, Silvermist climbed into Fawn's arms and cried for the rest of the night.

The next day, Fawn bid Silvermist good luck and headed to work.

The upset fairy made her way to the Winter Woods and sat on the border to await Periwinkle. The frost fairy hurried to the border, moving as fast as her wings would carry her.

In her hand, she clutched a leaf saying, 'Periwinkle, I have something important to tell you and it's urgent you meet me at the border at noon. Don't be late. Silvermist.'

Reaching the border, the frost fairy gave a whoop of relief at seeing the water fairy unharmed.

Rushing forward, Periwinkle called, "Silvermist! I got your leaf message. What was so important?" Periwinkle watched the water fairy's eyes dull and wondered who had died.

"Periwinkle, I... I... we need to break up."

"What?"

"I don't want to be around you anymore."

"Silvermist, what are you talking about? Why are you doing this?"

Silvermist could feel the tears coming and knew she had to hurry and finish. "Please, just leave me alone."

Periwinkle stared in shocked horror as Silvermist fluttered back over to the warm side.

"No!" she shouted. "Silvermist, please! I can't lose you. I can't lose you!"

She flapped over to the warm side after her dustfairy. Almost immediately, she felt the heat hit her, but she wouldn't give up. She had to make Silvermist understand how much she needed her. The water-talent fairy had a head start on her, but Periwinkle was fast. Fairies and animals all watched in wonder as the frost-talent fairy zoomed past.

Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name, but she ignored them, staying focused on Silvermist. The heat was beginning to get to her, sweat dripping down her face as the sun, which seemed brighter than before, beat against her eyes. Silvermist was getting farther and farther away and Periwinkle felt as though something were weighing her down.

"Peri, what are you **_doing_** here?" The frost fairy recognized Tinker Bell's voice and tried to speed up. She couldn't feel her wings to be sure they were flapping, but she also couldn't lose Silvermist. The wind was suddenly picking up speed and as this registered, so did the fact that she was falling. Slamming into the ground, Periwinkle groaned and stared up wearily at the sky.

"Peri, you shouldn't be so far in here without any ice near you!" Tinker Bell scolded worriedly.

"Silvermist." Periwinkle breathed.

"Vidia can you help me?"

"Tink, she said something about Silvermist."

"Yeah, we can address that in a sec. We need to get her to safety first."

Vidia took one arm while Tinker Bell took the other and the two fairies flew quickly toward Winter. They stopped to grab jackets to protect their own wings before running Periwinkle deep into the cold woods.

"Healing... fairy." Periwinkle said softly. "Northeast... from here."

The two warm fairies hurried to get their friend to the cove. When they arrived, they found Lord Milori waiting for them with Sled, Gliss and Spike.

"Peri!" Gliss shouted in dismay.

"She needs help." Tinker Bell told them. "We found her almost across the Summer border."

Lord Milori took a look into Periwinkle's eyes and found them unfocused and half-lidded. "She'll need to stay in this cove for at least a day to recover." he explained. "She is nearly to the brink of what we call melting. It's when it's too warm for a winter sparrow man or fairy to live and his or her life starts fading. Had she made it to Summer..."

Tinker Bell gasped and clutched at Vidia desperately, afraid for her sister's life.

"But why would she go so far in?" Spike asked, concern coloring her expression.

"She said something about Silvermist." Vidia responded softly.

"Yeah, Silvermist is her dustfairy." Gliss nodded. Then, it dawned on all five why Periwinkle had gone so far.

"She wanted to see Silvermist." Sled and Gliss exclaimed.

"But Fawn told us that Silvermist said that she was going to break it off." Vidia said.

"That's why Peri went so far; she was too stubborn not to try reasoning with Silvermist." Spike pointed out with a sigh.

"Poor Periwinkle." Gliss sniffed, watching as two healing fairies held ice and snow to her friends wings, chest, stomach and forehead.

"Poor Silvermist." Tinker Bell added. "This must be eating at her. But why did she break it off?"

"It was an order from Queen Clarion." Vidia mumbled.

"What?" Tinker Bell gasped.

"To protect them from turning into Pixie Dust."

"Oh no." Tinker Bell's wings wilted as she gazed at her sister. After a few more moments, the two warm fairies bid their winter friends goodbye and headed back home.

"Let's go see Silvermist." Vidia told the blonde gently. The pair flew to the river to find Silvermist sobbing quietly in Fawn's arms.

"Sh, Sil, it's going to be ok."

"It h-hurts." the water fairy whimpered.

"I know, Sil. I'm sorry I can't help."

"Silvermist." Tinker Bell called, stepping forward. The black-haired fairy started and turned frightened eyes to the blonde. "We just finished a visit to Winter-."

"I'm sorry!" Silvermist shouted. "Tink, I didn't want to, honest! It's just that Queen Clarion made it an order and if I didn't obey there would be consequences. Please, I'm so s-!"

"Silvermist!" The water fairy fell silent. "I know. Vidia explained it while we were at the Healing Cove."

"Healing Cove?" Silvermist interjected. "Why were you there?"

"Well," Vidia sighed. "After you broke up with her, Periwinkle decided to follow you back here to Summer. Of course, before she could make it, she fell from the sky and Tink and I had to take her back home. She was really close to being dead-."

"What?!" Silvermist shrieked, getting paler by the minute, her breathing shallow and her eyes wide. Fawn shot Vidia a vicious glare as she had the water fairy kneel and take deep calming breaths.

"I knew it was a bad idea!" Silvermist squeaked. "I should have stayed with her!"

"No, Sil, she's ok. She's not dead... right?" The last part was a demand directed at Vidia from a peeved Fawn.

"Yes!" Vidia stated quickly.

"She was being tended to when we left." Tinker Bell added. Silvermist nodded and curled into the animal fairy's embrace.

The next day, Silvermist couldn't concentrate on any of her droplets. None of her tasks got done, she was jittery and snappy and the only thing she could think about was Periwinkle. None of the other water fairies wanted to go anywhere near her for fear of getting a spray of water directed at them just from breathing. All were happy when Fawn stopped by at lunchtime.

"Hey, Sil." The quiet voice made the agitated fairy glance up and give her best friend a small half smile.

"Hey Fawn."

The animal fairy sat and dipped her feet into the water. "How's work going?"

"Horribly." Silvermist replied bitterly. "I've gotten nothing done."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Here, I picked you a flower to cheer you up." She handed Silvermist a small purple and white flower. The water fairy stared at it blankly before turning a black-eyed glare to Fawn. The animal fairy gasped in shocked fear.

"You picked me a periwinkle?" Silvermist growled angrily, scaring Fawn even more. "As if it weren't bad enough. Why?"

"I'm sorry! I'm not as good with flowers as Rosetta. Maybe I can pick you a different one?"

Silvermist shook her head and sat back. "I just... want to see her again. Feel her arms wrapping around me in a hug. I miss her."

Fawn touched her shoulder tenderly and sat with her until lunch was over. Vidia stopped by for a sec and, when Silvermist turned her back for a second, the animal fairy whispered, "Angry Silvermist is **not** something to mess with. She's scary." Vidia snorted, but wholeheartedly believed it. The sweet ones usually had the biggest tempers.

Going back to work, Silvermist tried to do her job once more. But now, the thoughts of Periwinkle were more persistent. No matter how hard she tried, the water fairy couldn't get the frost fairy out of her mind.

Silvermist finally gave up, throwing her hands into the air. "I can't do this anymore! I miss Wink. I _have_ to see her again, no matter what Queen Clarion says."

Flying to the border, Silvermist saw a gold outline appear on her wings. Looking across, Silvermist saw Periwinkle sitting in a tree on the winter side, looking glum.

"Periwinkle?" the water fairy called.

Periwinkle perked up and grinned when she spotted Silvermist, walking toward the winter side. The two flew at each other and met at the boundary line. Periwinkle pulled Silvermist into a hug, holding her close. She breathed in the scent of summer as Silvermist relished in the cold that emanated naturally from the frost fairy.

"I can't be without you, Wink." Silvermist breathed.

"I can't be without you either, Mist." Periwinkle told her, holding her close.

They looked into each other's eyes, Silvermist's deep brown eyes staring almost dazedly into Periwinkle's ice blue ones. Their faces gravitated together, Periwinkle leaning up a bit since Silvermist was slightly taller. Gold outlined their wings as their lips met and Silvermist moaned.

"I've missed you." she gasped.

"I know, Mist. I feel it too."

Periwinkle wound her fingers in the silky black hair and both moaned, moving closer to get more contact. Silvermist wrapped her arms around Periwinkle's waist as Periwinkle's wings fluttered slightly in her excitement. "Mist, this feels so..."

"Right." Silvermist finished, gazing into the other fairy's eyes lovingly.

"Stop!"

The shout startled both girls and they pulled away from the kiss they were about to share. Behind Periwinkle stood Lord Milori with Gliss, Slush, Spike and Sled. Behind Silvermist stood Queen Clarion with Rosetta, Fawn, Tinker Bell, Iridessa and Vidia.

"Silvermist, I thought I ordered you not to be with her any longer." Queen Clarion called sternly.

"Queen Clarion, I love Periwinkle." Silvermist appealed to the Queen.

"That may be so, Silvermist, but an order is an order."

"Please, Lord Milori, don't do this." Periwinkle pleaded.

"Periwinkle, you know how dangerous it is. Do not make this mistake."

"Choosing Silvermist was **_not_** a mistake!" the little frost fairy snarled angrily. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I refuse to let her be unhappy because of another dumb rule. Have you learned nothing from Tinker Bell's broken wing?"

"This is different." Queen Clarion told her. "This is a matter of life and death."

"I'm not **_living_** anymore unless I'm with Periwinkle, Queen Clarion." the water fairy explained. "It's like she **_is_** my life. I don't want to be without her."

"And I won't be without Silvermist." Periwinkle agreed, taking her love's hand in her own and smiling at her.

"Enough of this!" Lord Milori boomed. "Gliss, Spike, grab Periwinkle so we can leave."

"Fawn, Iridessa, bring Silvermist back home." Queen Clarion ordered.

"But Queen Clarion!" Tinker Bell gasped.

"No Tinker Bell. I've let this go on long enough. Some rules are to be followed completely."

"Or not at all!" Periwinkle shouted, clutching Silvermist to her.

"Enough! Separate them!"

Gliss and Spike's wings wilted as they moved forward to bring Periwinkle back to Winter, their postures mirrored by Fawn and Iridessa who took hold of Silvermist.

"No!" Silvermist cried, clinging desperately to Periwinkle.

"Please!" Periwinkle sobbed.

Fawn began crying as she and the light fairy dragged a struggling Silvermist back to the warm forest. Periwinkle fought off her friends and raced for the border. Before she reached it, she was caught around the waist by Sled, who threw her over his shoulder while his head hung low.

"Why?" Periwinkle and Tinker Bell shrieked simultaneously.

"Because I can't lose another fairy!" Lord Milori and Queen Clarion thundered together.

All present gasped and the two struggling fairies froze, giving Sled, Fawn and Iridessa time to take them back to their separate habitats. The two fairies stared sorrowfully as they were taken farther and farther away from each other. And, even though no one said it aloud, all present could swear they heard cracking resounding through the air before the obvious sound of something breaking.

* * *

**__****_ Thanks for reading! Drop me a review so I know how it was. :)_**


	5. Depression Strikes All

**_I don't own Tinker Bell or the Tinker Bell franchise. This is just for enjoyment and I only own the plot._**

**_This chapter is shorter than most of the others, sorry. Hope you can still enjoy it. :)_**

* * *

As Silvermist was led back to the river, a crash sounded above. All the fairies aside from Silvermist glanced up to find clouds gathering overhead.

"Clouds?" Queen Clarion breathed.

"It can't rain in Pixie Hollow!" Vidia gasped. "Our wings! How will we fly?"

Silvermist knelt beside the river and sniffed, tears leaking down her cheeks and dropping from her chin to the water below. A raindrop fell from the sky right beside her and Queen Clarion turned to the other fairies seriously.

"Fly through the Hollow and alert all the other fairies and sparrow men to stay in or undercover."

"Yes Queen Clarion!" They all took off while Slivermist continued staring down into the water. Queen Clarion cast one last glance at the wilted fairy before streaking off to join the alarm.

Tinker Bell and the others raced around Pixie Hollow, getting animals to safety and helping other fairies take cover. Soon, the rain started and many of the fairies huddled into their homes, wondering what was happening. Tinker Bell glanced at the river and saw a wave of black near the water. Taking a deep breath, the tinker fairy headed back to the waterside.

"Silvermist?"

The water fairy looked up and Tinker Bell gasped at the emotion in the wide brown eyes. They were dull, almost broken-looking. They were as watery as Silvermist's talent and so... defeated that Tinker Bell felt her own heart break at the sight. Silvermist's hair, sticking to her head and the sides of her face, made her look almost lost.

"I'm so sorry."

"I can't see her anymore. Queen Clarion told me before she took cover like the others. I'm not allowed to go into the Winter Woods anymore."

"I know it's hard, Sil, but none of us want to see you turned to fairy dust. You're our friend. Please, you should take cover."

The black-haired fairy shook her head and Tinker Bell sighed. Dragging a fern over her friend, she stopped at a whimper.

"Please. I need to feel the water."

Tinker Bell nodded and moved the fern a little ways away just in case before heading back home, leaving her friend to her tears.

Across the border in the Winter Woods, Periwinkle found that she couldn't shed a tear.

"Come on, Peri,," Gliss said softly. "Let's fly home."

Periwinkle nodded slightly and attempted to lift her wings. She was vaguely surprised when they didn't flutter and she glanced back as she continued trying to flap.

"Peri, come on." Spike said impatiently.

"I can't." Periwinkle murmured. "My wings won't lift."

"What?" Sled asked.

"My wings won't lift. They're too heavy."

"How can they be too heavy? They're your wings!" Spike looked to be on the brink of freaking out.

Periwinkle simply sighed and began climbing a tree. Instead of nimbly scaling the trunk like she normally would be able to, she just slid back to the ground. Sled and Gliss flittered down next to her as she stared up at the tree.

"Why can't you fly?" Sled inquired, confused.

"I don't know, I just feel... heavy."

"We'll walk you home." Gliss offered.

"You two go ahead. I... I want to be with Spike."

The black-haired fairy raised an eyebrow as Gliss and Sled flew off. "Why only me?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. I guess you're my Vidia."

"What?"

"Tink and Vidia are really close. Tink feels comfortable around her and I feel that with you."

"Except, you know, because of your things with Silvermist, I know you don't feel the same way about me that Tinker Bell does about Vidia and how Vidia feels toward Tinker Bell."

"Yeah." Periwinkle mumbled, staring at the ground as the two of them set off for her home.

The next day, all of the Winter fairies awoke unable to so much as lift their wings. Two new fairies arrived, but they couldn't earn their talents because they couldn't lift their wings. Lord Milori looked around at all of the fairies and sparrow men that had gathered and noticed a face missing.

"Where is Periwinkle?" he demanded.

"She hasn't been anywhere near the border, Lord Milori." Gliss told him.

"Our sentries haven't sent a message of any escapes." Spike added. "All seems to be calm, except that..."

"What?" Lord Milori asked.

"It's raining in Fall and Spring."

"Raining?" Lord Milori sputtered, to gasps all around.

"Yes, heavy clouds are just pouring water from the sky."

"This is odd indeed. Have the sentries keep an eye on the rain's progress. The rest of you, try to do your jobs as normally as you can."

The winged beings all scattered to do as ordered. Gliss and Spike looked at each other and shrugged, going off in search of Periwinkle.

A week passed without any relief. Rain continued pounding Pixie Hollow and the Winter fairies couldn't fly. Pixie Hollow was miserable, but none could be more miserable then Fawn and Gliss, except their best friends. Silvermist stayed by the river, watching it swell. Periwinkle stayed in her house with the door closed, not bothering to come out.

The rain was merciless until, one morning, Terrence poked his head out and saw that nothing was falling from the sky. Excited about this development, he zoomed all around, shouting the news for all to hear and urging them to spread the word.

"Hey guys, there's a break in the rain! Quick, tell everybody. The rain's stopped!"

Because the sky was still gray with clouds, many of the fairies took this time to gather whatever food they could and the tinker fairies went about collecting supplies for any more inventions they may make soon. Tinker Bell and the others went to the river to see Silvermist still in the same place she was in when Tinker Bell left her a week ago.

"Sil, have you been eating?" the blonde asked, concerned.

Silvermist shrugged noncomittally and Tinker Bell's wings wilted slightly.

"I brought you something." Iridessa offered a few berries to the water fairy and Silvermist stared down at them as if she didn't know what to do with them.

"Thank you." she murmured, setting the berries down next to her and turning back to face the river again. A few drops of rain fell and the others knew that the storm would start again soon.

"Quick," Tinker Bell hissed. "Keep her occupied for as long as you can so she doesn't focus on Peri."

"You got it!" Fawn agreed as the others nodded. Vidia simply glanced from Tinker Bell to Silvermist and shook her head with a sigh.

"Hey, Sil?" Fawn called gently, taking a seat next to her friend. "Have you made any dewdrops lately?"

"No," Silvermist replied monotonously. "It's been too foggy for it. Plus, with the rain, there's really no need for me, is there?"

"No, I guess if the rain was doing all the work, then it would render you a bit useless." Iridessa quipped a bit grumpily.

"Don't mind her, Sugar." Rosetta chuckled. "She's just upset that there's no light to play with."

"But you're a water fairy; I bet you could have fun in the rain." Tinker Bell pointed out. Silvermist shrugged and stared into the engorged river glumly.

"So, um, is the... the rain going to, uh, stop soon?" Fawn stuttered slowly.

"I don't know, Fawn." the water fairy told her.

"But surely you can make it stop whenever you want... right?"

"It's not that simple." Silvermist told her.

"But... but it has to stop soon. I mean, I know all living things need water, but the plants in Pixie Hollow aren't the same as rainforest plants. They could drown."

The four other fairies sat back and watched curiously as a slowly freaking out Fawn tried reasoning with a semi-responsive Silvermist. Finally, Fawn broke.

"Silvermist, please make the rain stop." she begged, avoiding the overflowing river lapping near the water fairy's hands.

"I can't." Silvermist murmured.

"But if it doesn't stop soon, the bugs will drown and the other animals will starve."

At this point, Iridessa, Rosetta and Tinker Bell decided to try and help their braided-haired friend.

"And the plants will die from overhydration." Rosetta added.

"How will the tinker fairies get their supplies if their all washed away?" Tinker Bell asked gently.

"And all of the light fairies are bored because there's nothing we can do without sunlight." Iridessa stated.

Vidia watched as Silvermist's eyes wavered slightly and she tried to get them to lay off their friend a little. "Uh, guys, maybe we should-."

"Silvermist, you have to get over this." Fawn pleaded. "If-."

"Get over it?" Silvermist asked softly. Overhead, thunder cracked loudly, but no rain fell. "Get over it? How do you propose I do that, Fawn?" Silvermist stood and faced her friend, hands on her hips.

"Fawn don't-."

The animal fairy didn't listen to the wind fairy as she answered uncertainly, "I don't know. Forget about it?"

Vidia groaned and put a hand to her forehead.

"Forget?" Silvermist growled lowly. "Forget!? How about you forget about the animals!"

Fawn gasped. "I love the animals!"

"Yeah? How would you feel if they just left? What would you do, Fawn? Would you just _forget_?"

Fawn backed away as Silvermist's eyes darkened slightly. "Silvermist, I know what you must be feeling, but-."

"Do you, Fawn?" the angered water fairy demanded, her voice rising as her eyes went as black as her hair in her fury. "No, you don't. None of you know what I'm going through. Why don't I take away the newborn animals in the spring? Then you'd know. What if Rosetta's flowers wilted and wouldn't bloom in the spring? Or Iridessa never saw light again? Or Vidia couldn't even fly?"

"Hey, I'm on your side." Vidia pointed out, to which Rosetta hissed, "Vidia!"

As those two got into a quiet argument, Silvermist continued. "Tinker Bell is the only one who could know anything about what I'm feeling because she had her sister taken away once. But even that doesn't compare to this, it couldn't."

"We just don't want to see you turned into fairy dust." Fawn whimpered. "You're our friend."

Silvermist huffed and sat back down at the waterside. The sky had calmed, but small raindrops were coming down around them.

"Silvermist." The voice of their queen surprised the six fairies, but the water fairy refused to acknowledge her. "Silvermist please, it was with good reason."

"You and Lord Milori are together!" Silvermist shouted, still not turning.

"That is because we are old enough to resist the temptation. We have control."

"Who says I don't have control? That she doesn't?" the black-haired fairy demanded standing once more, facing their queen angrily.

To her credit, Queen Clarion didn't make a sound, but she did take a step back as the water in the river began rising and falling rapidly, like a beating heart. "The way you and Periwinkle were kissing suggested that you both wanted to take it further and would have had we not interrupted."

"What if we wanted to go further?" Silvermist asked, to the gasps of her friends. "I love her and I know she loves me too."

"You would give up your life, your friends, your home... just to turn into Pixie Dust?"

Silvermist looked to the ground before meeting her queen's eyes and nodding solemnly. "She is everything to me. I would rather have nothing at all if I can't be with her. You wouldn't do the same for Lord Milori?" Queen Clarion's eyes widened in shock.

"I cannot only think of myself, Silvermist. I have a world to look after."

Silvermist smiled sadly. "But I don't." She whispered. "And yet, I still cannot be with her."

As she was sitting back down, Silvermist's foot slipped in the mud and she plunged into the river.

"No!"

Fawn jumped into the river after her and slowly pulled her to shore, watching her own footing. Silvermist groaned and looked around. "That was different." She muttered.

"You could have drowned!" Fawn breathed, looking fearful that Silvermist would fall in again.

"Look at her, Silvermist." Queen Clarion ordered. "She is near panic-stricken at the thought of you dying. She loves you and would be devastated if you were gone."

Silvermist looked to Fawn and bowed her head, turning back to the river and burying her head in her hands. For a moment, everyone thought she was faking until the clouds suddenly opened up and water poured down around them, harder than before. Scattering frantically, the six other fairies didn't see the determined look in the water fairies eyes as she began staring at the river again.

* * *

**__****_ Thanks for reading! Drop me a review so I know how it was. :)_**


	6. Together At Last

**_Ok, THANK YOU for the, er, VERY suggestive reviews, but I've already got the last few chapters mapped out. Um, for Naughty Bear and The Naughty Tink, I will take both of your suggestions and use them in my next Tinker Bell story._**

**_As you can see, the rating changed with this chapter so you can guess what happens. THERE ARE NO THREESOMES. _**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Naughty Bear**: _As stated above, I like your suggestion. It'll be hosted in the next fic between Periwinkle and Silvermist. Thanks so much for contributing ideas. :)_

**Naughty Tink**: _This chapter is when you see humpin and... what the hell is porkin? I'm not ignorant, but I have NEVER heard that one before. Thank you and I will meld your ideas with Naughty Bear's to suit my style. And one more thing, I freaking LOVE Zelda, but I fell asleep while watching the first Star Wars movie and haven't tried to watch it since, sorry. I will try the Zelda pairing you mentioned. Thanks again for your reviews._

**Bad Baby**: _Nope, no kids. In this fic, it's strictly canon, meaning fairies are born from Pixie Dust. You'll understand soon. Anyway, thanks for the review and here's your action._

**Autonomous Prime**: _Oh? And what buttons might those be?_

**Anonymous Prick**: _Your review put me to sleep despite it being funny. I was reading it and then I was waking up. Good job and thanks!_

**Now that that's done... enjoy the rest of the story**.

* * *

The next day, Silvermist concentrated as hard as she could and drew a fish to her. Whispering to it, she sent it off back down the river.

The small fish swam as fast as it could and made it close to the frozen part of the river. There, it met up with a rabbit and told it Silvermist's instructions. The rabbit nodded and hopped through the woods, meeting up with a weasel and relaying the message. The weasel slunk its way through the snow-filled terrain to a mouse hole. A white-furred mouse emerged and the weasel gave it the instructions. Scurrying quickly through underground tunnels, the mouse emerged just outside Periwinkle's house. Tapping the door with its nose, the mouse was answered with a bleary-eyed Periwinkle.

Chittering hurriedly, the mouse informed the frost fairy of the news. "Silvermist says to meet her at the border in six days. She wants to see you and vows that nothing will keep her from you, not even Pixie Royalty."

Periwinkle nodded, her mood brightening only slightly. She handed the mouse a berry to munch on before it scurried off. Receding back into her home, Periwinkle felt the pull egging her to go to Silvermist right that second, but heading into warm weather could jeopardize Silvermist's entire plan. So, deciding to wait out the time, Periwinkle settled back down into her bed and closed her eyes, wishing for sleep so she could dream of her love again.

Silvermist breathed deeply and let a happy memory filter through. The rain slowed slightly, but didn't stop completely. She let her grief for not seeing Periwinkle come through again and more rain poured from the clouds. Letting the despair grow, Silvermist even felt herself sinking further into the mud as the drops came down hard enough to hurt. Of course, she didn't feel that pain; she let the pain in her chest control the torrent.

"I'm coming, Wink." she whispered, looking up into the sky as water slid down her face and hair. "And then we'll never be apart again."

Silvermist continued her practice, soon finding that she could dwell on happy memories as long as her concentration on her sadness didn't fail.

At last, the big day arrived and Periwinkle donned a fresh new dress. She styled her hair as carefully as she could and slowly slipped out of her home.

Sneaking to the border, Periwinkle cocked her head at the sight of the rain. "I didn't know it rained, in Pixie Hollow. That explains why the snow's been so much thicker lately."

Settling under a tree, Periwinkle watched the rain fall, wondering if Silvermist could actually make it to her through all that water.

Silvermist kept the rain falling as she went to her house and grabbed together a few leaves. Wrapping them securely around her body, Silvermist made her way to the border under the cover of the rain. No other fairy would be out and the water was so thick that no one would notice her.

Making it to the border, Silvermist looked through the thickly falling snow and spotted Periwinkle. Her heart leaped happily, but she focused on her sorrow to keep the rain falling. Rushing across the border, the water fairy let Periwinkle lead her a little further into the cold, frosting her wiings.

"I can't be without you anymore." the water fairy sniffed. "I don't want to be apart any longer." Silvermist pulled Periwinkle into a kiss and felt a jolt shoot through her.

"Two weeks." Periwinkle gasped, pulling out for air. "Two weeks without this. How did we survive?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Kiss me again."

Periwinkle obliged and Silvermist moaned, gasping as the frost fairy slowly slipped down the strap of her dress.

"Mist, do you want this?"

"I do."

Periwinkle nodded and gently slid the dress off, kissing Silvermist's neck as she tossed it aside, followed by the flats. Silvermist purred before she ran her hand down the curvy body against hers. Hooking her finger into the hem of the dress and sliding it down to the pants legs, tugging those along with the dress and sliding them off with the shoes. Both fairies stood naked before each other blushing furiously before, surprisingly, Silvermist moved forward first. She kissed her way from Periwinkle's jaw down to the hollow of her throat. Periwinkle whimpered and stroked the silky black hair.

"Wait," she breathed. "You should-oh!"

Silvermiist nipped again, her darkened brown eyes locking onto Periwinkle's deepened blue. Slowly, Silvermist moved lower to engulf a small breast, sucking earnestly as it twitched slightly.

"Mist, my nectar."

"I want it."

Periwinkle nodded and gave a soft cry, leaning her head back as she felt the nectar leaving her. "Y-yes, Mist, that feels nice."

Silvermist's head was spinning as the nectar hit her tongue. It was cold, of course, but also very sweet, like honeysuckle pie. She moaned and sucked harder, taking more of the soft skin into her mouth. Her concentration was slipping and it was harder to keep control as Periwinkle suddenly pulled her up for a kiss.

"My turn."

The frost fairy instantly latched onto a plump breast and sucked happily. Silvermist let out a loud, shrill moan as her hand shot up to tangle in the snow-white locks.

"Oh Wink, that feels... it feels... oh, Pixie Dust!"

Both stopped at the exclamation and looked into each other's eyes. They knew that if they went any further, they would not be able to resist each other. As one, they came to the same conclusion.

"I never want to be without you again." they stated simultaneously.

Periwinkle dropped to her knees, spreading the water fairy's legs and delving her tongue into the small hole there, feeling the cavern squeeze around it. Silvermist lost concentration completely as she cried out and clutched the tree.

Back in Pixie Hollow, the rain began slowing before it stopped altogether and the fairies cheered, stretching their wings and basking in the sunlight. Fawn, Tinker Bell, Iridessa, Vidia and Rosetta rushed to the river to thank Silvermist only to find her spot for the past two weeks empty.

"Where could she have gone?" Iridessa mused.

Fawn gasped. "The rain stopped! She's happy, which means..."

"She's with Periwinkle!" they all exclaimed.

"Quick, Iridessa, go get Queen Clarion." Tinker Bell ordered. "The rest of you, with me."

As the four fairies took off for the Winter Woods, Vidia urged Tinker Bell to take deep breaths and stay calm. "We'll make it, Tink. We'll keep them safe."

"We have to." Tinker Bell replied, almost begging it to be true.

In the Frost Forest, Gliss and Spike were searching for Periwinkle.

"It would be nice if she could stop moping just for a day so we can fly again." Spike grumbled. "I mean, I'd love to flap my wings again and-whoa!"

Gliss looked back to see Spike fluttering an inch or two off the ground. "We can fly again?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Sled cheered as he flittered down in front of them.

"No!" Gliss shrieked.

"What?" Sled inquired.

"Go get Lord Milori and meet us at the border." Spike ordered, she and Gliss making to streak off.

"Wait! Why?"

"Because if we can fly again, that means Periwinkle's in danger." Gliss screeched hysterically.

Sled's eyes widened in understanding and he flew off to get the Lord of Winter while the two frost fairies raced for the border.

"Mist, that feels so good." Periwinkle cried, writhing as Silvermist's tongue lapped at her core. "Oh, don't stop!"

Silvermist looked up happily to see Periwinkle's eyes closed in euphoria. Smiling, she stood and pulled the frost fairy in for another heated kiss.

Periwinkle laid her down on the snow-covered ground, making the water fairy shiver slightly, and slid two fingers into her moist cavern. Silvermist cried out slightly as they pulled a bit at her skin, but Periwinkle cooed softly to her and she calmed as the winter fairy's fingers slowly moved in and out. Within seconds, she was moaning once more.

"That's it, Mist, just relax."

Iridessa zoomed to the Pixie Dust tree and found Queen Clarion speaking with Fairy Mary. "Queen Clarion!" she shouted breathlessly.

"What is it, Iridessa?"

"Tink and the others are heading for the Winter Woods. Silvermist was gone, so we thought she might be there since the rain stopped."

"Oh no!" Queen Clarion gasped. "We must hurry!"

"What's all the fuss?" Fairy Mary asked as she flew beside them.

"Periwinkle and Silvermist are dustfairies!" Iridessa replied.

"What?!" Fairy Mary shrieked. "Speed it up! We have to save them!"

"Lord Milori!" Sled flew in front of Dewey and grabbed the Lord of Winter. "Periwinkle's missing. Spike and Gliss think she's gone to the border to see Silvermist."

"Come, we must hurry." Lord Milori commanded. "Dewey, if we could use Fiona?"

"Of course, Lord Milori!" Dewey agreed, going to get the large Lynx.  
As they pounded through the snow, Slush raced alongside them. Sled filled him in and he agreed to fly ahead and see what he could do.

"Please, don't let us be too late." Lord Milori prayed.

"No," Silvermist breathed. "If we go, then we go together."

Periwinkle nodded and let the water fairy's fingers slide into her. "Mist, that feels really good."

Silvermist nodded, a small moan coaxing its way from her throat. Thrusting gently, Periwinkle groaned as Silvermist's fingers pushed in and out of her. Soon they had a good rhythm going and they matched speeds.

As the two slowly pleasured each other, they stared into the eyes opposite their own and knew this was where they wanted to be.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Tinker Bell and Vidia were at the front of the procession of fairies making their way to the Winter Woods, followed closely by Fawn, tailed by Rosetta and Fairy Mary with Queen Clarion and Iridessa bringing up the rear.

"What if we're too late?" Iridessa called in a panic.

"No!" Tinker Bell shouted. "Don't think like that. We can't be. We just **_can't_** be."

The same thought was going through Gliss' head as she and Spike led Lord Milori, Sled, Slush and Dewey toward the border. Both groups reached the border at the same time and gasped at the sight. Periwinkle and Silvermist were glowing bright gold and gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Silvermist." Periwinkle gasped, her blue eyes slightly unfocused.

"I love you too, Periwinkle." Silvermist breathed, her own eyes hazed over and half shut.

As they hit their peak, Periwinkle threw her head back and Silvermist arched upward, grasping at the snowy ground as they both were engulfed by the gold light. With a shout, they burst into Pixie Dust, Silvermist's the color of a summer brook and Periwinkle's the light blue of fresh ice.

"No!" all the fairies and sparrow men screamed in anguish. Tinker Bell, Fawn, Gliss, Vidia and Spike all sank to their knees as they watched the Pixie Dust fade and disappear.

"Silvermist." Fawn's whimper was almost inaudible as she and Tinker Bell turned into Vidia's embrace.

"My sister is gone." Tinker Bell sniffed. "I just found her and now she's gone."

"Periwinkle!" Gliss screamed, she and Spike clutching each other, sobbing.

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori looked into each other's eyes. "Have we learned nothing, Clarion?"

"It seems not, Milori. We made the same mistake so many times. We have failed."

"Failed to protect two more fairies."

"We should have let them be together."

"Had we, the pull might not have been so strong."

"Will we never learn?"

All present grieved for their losses, staying at the border until near sunset to mourn Silvermist and Periwinkle.

* * *

**I hope you guy like this chapter. I'm actually thinking of not posting the next two until New Year's Eve. How do you guys feel on that? Should I wait? Review and tell me.**


	7. Return to Apologies

**_Alright. I get what you guys are saying about Armageddon, but what you failed to realize is... I'M supposed to bring the end of the world and I'm not even drinking age yet so you know it's not going to end yet._**

**Naughty Bear:**_ Armageddon is no big. Seriously. I don't believe it and I'm... ok, SOME of it MIGHT be true... MAYBE._

**Naughty Tink:** _You... you need to get an account on here because I'm sure you and I would enjoy talking and trading ideas with each other. Also, I love the description on Silvermist's outfit, but, again, I need to shape things so that they still fit my style despite you and Naughty Bear up there getting credited as the masterminds._

**Guest:** _Simply put-two reviewers decided to ask me to write another Mist/Wink story and their description was VERY detailed when it came to the rape part._

**The One:** _Well, damn. You just join the Naughty Twins up there. I read the fic and I looked through your reviews as well. They were kinda inspirational, actually. And your latest review makes, NO sense tome._

**Autonomous Prime:** _*Shrug* Everyone deals with love separation differently. Silvermist DID get pissy with her friends and Queen Clarion. I don't see Periwinkle as doing that. In the movie, she went to go rewatch her own birth while Tink actually demanded information. Wink's too... DAMN sweet._

**Anonymous Prick:** _I saw your review and kept reading and reading and reading and reading and reading and reading and reading and reading and reading and reading until I got a bazooka and shot the computer with it._

**Bad Baby:** _As I told Autonomous Prime... Periwinkle's too DAMN sweet for it. Luckily, the Naughty Twins and Mr. One have given me reason to write an AU OOC fic. So you'll get your action._

**_*Sigh* It seems I have points to clear up. Ok, I DO NOT ship Bell/Mist nor do I ship Bell/Wink (despite the fact that I do ship Tish/Wednesday in the Addams Family archive). I'm not interested in Silvermist having a relationship with anyone other than Gliss/Periwinkle/Fawn/Spike. Or Periwinkle being paired with anyone other than Spike/Silvermist/Gliss/Fawn. I WILL do a threesome between Fawn, Silvermist and Periwinkle. That idea's been nagging at me._**

* * *

Silvermist looked around in wonder at her surroundings. "Hello?" she called.

"Silvermist?"

Turning, the water fairy saw Periwinkle standing a few feet away, her wings flapping softly as she fluttered toward Silvermist.

"Periwinkle!"

Silvermist flapped happily toward the frost fairy, but before they could reach each other, an invisible wall came between them and prevented them from touching.

"No!" Silvermist shrieked as Periwinkle pounded against the wall frantically.

"I can't believe this." the frost fairy sobbed, sinking to her knees. Silvermist knelt on the other side and they faced each other.

"I gave up my friends, my home, my life to be with you and we find out that even death wants to keep us apart." Silvermist growled sadly.  
"Poor Tinker Bell." Periwinkle sighed. "We just found each other and then I die."

"I never got to tell Fawn thank you for all the times she's stood by me."

"I'm going to miss them all."

"Me too, Wink, but I'm sure..." Silvermist didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"I'm so sorry, Mist."

"I'm sorry too, Wink. I took you from your sister."

"And I took you from your friends."

"I wish I could send you back." they admitted together, tears streaming from both their eyes.

As if this admission was a wrecking ball, the wall crumbled down and the girls gasped before rushing each other. When they met in an embrace, a flash engulfed them.

Back at the border, all of the fairies and sparrow men were still grieving. As the sun's rays were fading, Terrence and a winter fairy rushed up from both sides.

"You guys won't believe this!" Terrence shouted as the winter fairy called, "Lord Milori!"

"What's happened?" Tinker Bell sniffed, hoping it was something happy to cheer her up.

"What is it, Flaker?" Lord Milori inquired.

"I was up at the Pixie Dust Tree, when suddenly-."

"-the pixie dust turned blue!" the other fairy finished. All around gasped.

"That's not it!" the two boys exclaimed excitedly.

"Silvermist climbed out a second later, fully naked!" Terrence laughed at the same time the other fairy yelled, "Periwinkle climbed out a second later, fully naked!"

"She fell unconscious right after!" they chorused.

Everything froze as the five kneeling fairies stared at each other. As one, all five burst into the air, whooping for joy and Vidia surprised everyone by kissing Tinker Bell happily. They all stopped to stare at the fast flying fairy as Vidia blushed and looked down.

"Tink, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to; I was caught up in the moment and happy that Silvermist and Peri-vmmph" Tinker Bell grabbed Vidia and pulled her in for another kiss as Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Slush, Gliss and Sled laughed and Spike smirked, "It's about time."

"Come on!" Gliss shrieked. "Let's go see Periwinkle!"

"Silvermist!" Fawn agreed.

The majority of the group sped off, leaving Tinker Bell, Vidia, Queen Clarion, Lord Milori and a curious Spike. Tinker Bell was stuck in indecision; Sillvermist was her friend, but Periwinkle was her sister.

"Tink," Vidia placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Go to her. Sil will understand."

Tinker Bell grinned and moved to the Winter Woods. Spike frosted her wings and everyone took off. Periwinkle was already being tended to by a healing fairy while Silvermist was still being taken to the healing cove. Vidia arrived just as the water fairy was checked into a bed.

"Where's Tink?" Iridessa inquired.

"She's gone to see Periwinkle. I told her Silvermist would understand."

Rosetta nodded. "I stopped to get her a new dress. It's a little different than her old one, but I don't think she'll mind. Do you?"

She held up a light blue dress that was three inches shorter than Silvermist's old one with no straps and held up by a lily petal button in the back.

"I don't think she'll mind either." Vidia chuckled, her eyes sparkling.

"Someone seems really happy." Iridessa chuckled.

"Well, Silvermist's alive, Periwinkle's alive, Fawn won't be bawling her eyes out-"

"And Tinker Bell loves you back." Fawn finished slyly. Vidia blushed as the other three laughed.

Periwinkle slowly opened her eyes and groaned. "Am I dead?" she asked softly.

"No, you are very much alive." a deep voice told her. Glancing around, Periwinkle saw Gliss, Spike, Tinker Bell, Sled, Slush, Dewey and Lord Milori standing around her and smiling.

"But... but the light!"

"You burst into fairy dust, but you were just reborn from it somehow." Tinker Bell told her happily.

Periwinkle grinned and chuckled. "Mist and I are still alive." Her eyes widened and she gasped, looking around wildly. "Silvermist!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine." Tinker Bell explained quickly.

Periwinkle sat back with a sigh of relief. "Lord Milori, how can this be?" she inquired.

"I don't know, Peri, but it is a miracle."

Periwinkle nodded, her face positively glowing with happiness. "Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you go by my house and get me another dress?"

"Sure thing." Spike laughed, taking off.

Periwinkle laid back and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Lord Milori. I'll take whatever punishment you'll give me."

"Though that may be so, Peri, I believe there are some things that need discussion. But first, I owe you an apology."

"Me?" Periwinkle inquired. "Why? What for?"

"For trying to keep you away from the one you love, yet again. You were right; Clarion and I should have learned something from our separation of you and Tinker Bell, but we did not think of it that way. Once again, you have shown us the light. I am deeply sorry, not only for what I put you through, but also Silvermist and everyone else. It was unfair and you deserve to be with her."

Periwinkle's face broke into a wide grin. "Thank you so much, Lord Milori!"

"Rest, young one. Soon, we will talk." Periwinkle nodded and laid back down, her thoughts drifting to her lover as her ice blue eyes drifted shut.

Silvermist opened her brown eyes to bright light and closed them again before trying to adjust.

"M-my head." she muttered groggily, slowly sitting up. Beside her, Fawn was fast asleep in a chair, her hand laying on the water fairy's.

"Fawn?"

The animal fairy gave a groan, a mumble and opened her eyes. "Silvermist, you're awake!"

Silvermist gasped as she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"We were so worried. Tink came back yesterday and said that Periwinkle was already awake, but you were still fast asleep. The healing fairy said that you had suffered quite a bit of trauma and so it would take you longer to wake up. How do you feel?"

"Tired." the black-haired fairy replied with a yawn.

"Should I call a healing fairy?"

"No, it's ok. I just... need to stretch, my wings are tender. What happened?"

"Somehow, you and Periwinkle were reborn from the Pixie Dust you burst into." Fawn was glowing with happiness and Silvermist smiled softly.

"So then, where's Periwinkle? She's not on this side, is she?"

"No, she's on the Winter Side, being cared for like you."

Silvermist nodded. "Fawn, I'm so sorry, I did that to you. I just... I couldn't stay away from Periwinkle; it's kind of like when Tink explained it to us. Periwinkle was calling her, remember?"

Fawn nodded. "She said 'it was like the Winter Woods was calling me'."

"Well, Periwinkle was calling me and... I wasn't strong enough to resist." Silvermist sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, Sil, it's no big deal. You're alive, that's all that matters. You came back."

"But how?" Silvermist mused. "The last thing I remember is Periwinkle and I sitting opposite each other, before the wall between us fell and we hugged and then there was this huge flash of light..."

"You mean... you REALLY died?" Fawn whispered.

"No, I don't think so." Silvermist thought for a moment. "I need to see Wink. We need to go over this to see what happened."

"I couldn't agree more." a voice from the door chuckled. Both fairies turned to see Queen Clarion standing at the door with the others behind her.

"Silvermist!"

"You're awake!"

"She's awake!"

"Oh what a sight for sore, tear-filled eyes."

Silvermist started at the sight of her queen. "Queen Clarion, I-"

"No, Silvermist, I am sorry. Lord Milori and I have seen where we went wrong and it will never happen again."

"What do you mean?" Silvermist asked curiously.

"Come with me."

Silvermist slowly lifted herself into the air and followed Queen Clarion. Fawn had to hold onto her to keep her from falling every few yards. At last, they arrived at the border to see Lord Milori leading Periwinkle, leaning on Gliss, to the border as well.

"Mist!" Periwinkle cried, rushing toward her.

"Wink!" Silvermist cheered, racing toward her lover happily.

They embraced each other happily, sobbing as they floated to the fallen tree trunk bridge.

"I'm so sorry." Periwinkle cried.

"I will never do something so stupid again!" Silvermist promised.

"Girls, it is alright to consummate again." Lord Milori chuckled. "We just want to know how you came back when so many other fairies failed to do so."

Periwinkle wiped her eyes as Silvermist said, "I remember, we were in an all ice blue place-"

"You mean deep blue?" Periwinkle asked.

"No, everything was ice blue."

"You saw my color?" Periwinkle asked in surprise.

"You saw mine?"

"Anyway?" Tinker Bell urged excitedly.

"Oh yeah," Silvermist giggled. "We were in a blue place and when we tried to reach each other, a wall came between us."

"We were crying about how we couldn't believe we still couldn't be together and we were apologizing to each other."

"For what?" Rosetta asked.

"For dying and taking everything from each other." Silvermist replied.

"We wished we could send each other back." Periwinkle continued.

"And then, the wall broke!" Silvermist said excitedly.

"And we hugged." Periwinkle added.

"And then there was a bright flash of light and I climbed out of the Pixie Dust back home!" they chorused.

"So, you came back when you admitted to wanting to send the other back alone?" Queen Clarion inquired.

"Yeah, I guess so." Silvermist nodded.

"Then why didn't the other fairies come back?" Sled asked.

"Maybe..." Vidia and Spike began together before stopping.

"What?" Fawn and Gliss asked.

"Well," Vidia began.

"What if they didn't want to come back?" Spike murmured.

"What?" Tinker Bell, Rosetta and Fairy Mary demanded.

"They could have thought that Queen Clarion-."

"Or Lord Milori." Spike intercepted.  
"-was going to punish them for not following orders."

"And so, instead of facing the consequences of their actions-"

"-they decided to stay dead and be together forever." Vidia finished, high-fiving the black-haired frost fairy.

"Because you two sacrificed yourselves for the other, you both got brought back?" Fawn asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Periwinkle nodded.

"How adorable!" Rosetta squealed.  
"You two belong together." Iridessa sighed dreamily.

"Thank you." Silvermist laughed.

"We know." Periwinkle grinned.

"Now, about your punishment..." Queen Clarion began. Silvermist turned to her in horror as Periwinkle looked pleadingly at Lord Milori.

"You will spend one day apart. No more, no less." Queen Clarion ordered.

"What?" Silvermiist demanded.

"You can't be serious!" Periwinkle shouted.

"Are you kidding me?" Spike and Vidia groaned.

"How could you do this again?" Tinker Bell roared.

"Please don't do this again!" Fawn and Gliss exclaimed.

"'Apart' means on either side of the border, no touching." Lord Milori added. Periwinkle turned to Silvermist with a grin and they hugged each other.

"It starts tomorrow morning at sunrise." Queen Clarion laughed.

"Cherish your time until then girls." Lord Milori chuckled, stepping across the border to embrace Queen Clarion. All the fairies and sparrow men aside from Fairy Mary, Dewey, Lord Milori and Queen Clarion rushed forward to hug Periwinkle and Silvermist happily.

"Congratulations!" They cheered.

"And Viidia and Tink have something to tell you guys." Fawn told Silvermist slyly.

"Oh really?" Periwinkle turned to her sister with a smile. "Congrats sis."

"Thanks." Tinker Bell blushed happily.

For the rest of the day, all of the girls caught up with Periwinkle and the guys added their input to any stories that were told.

* * *

**_I wonder if there's anything that I have failed to address... well, I know there's one thing... Please REVIEW! I wanna know what you think whether you hate it or not. (Just know... flamers are on my hitlist). Oh yeah, you guys must know that my last chapter is probably going to suck because i don't feel well. That one WILL be updated on New Year's Eve._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**My apologies for making you guys wait for this chapter. I guess I didn't realize that I'd forgotten about it. no matter here it is.**_

_**I don't own Tinkerbell.**_

* * *

As the sun's first rays pierced the night blue morning sky, a water fairy and a frost fairy met at the border between Winter and Spring. Slowly, they approached each other and sat down, their hands only inches apart as they smiled at each other.

"Morning, Mist." Periwinkle said slowly.

"Morning, Wink." Silvermist replied cheerfully.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm definitely feeling better. My wings aren't sore, my new dress fits well-"

"As I've noticed." Periwinkle murmured, eyeing the new attire appreciatively.

"-and we're both still alive." Silvermist finished, laughing and pushing at the frost fairy's shoulder.

"Ah ah, Sil!" Fawn chuckled, stepping from behind a bush and leaning against a tree. "No touching or the punishment will be extended one hour." Silvermist sighed and pulled her hand back.

"The same goes for you, Peri." Gliss giggled, stepping from behind a snowflake and leaning against a tree mirroring Fawn.

"And the longer you two spend away from **_your_** dustfairy..." Fawn began.

"The longer I spend away from mine." Gliss finished, winking at Fawn, to which the animal fairy blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Periwinkle called, keeping her eyes on her lover.

"This is going to be a long day." Silvermist sighed again.

"Yes, but we're not the only couple who can't see each other at least. Fawn and Gliss, Rosetta and Sled and Queen Clarion and Lord Milori."

"Oh yes, Vidia and Tink are the only ones that get to be together on this glorious day."

Periwinkle, Gliss and Fawn laughed loudly at Silvermist's obvious sarcasm and Fawn walked forward to lay a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Lighten up, Sil." she told her. "It could have been worse."

"I know." Silvermist nodded. "And I'm happy I get to see Periwinkle, but still. Those two get to be together. We should at least send Vidia over to the Winter side."

"Now, Silvermist." Fawn said mock-sternly. "Vidia hates the cold. There's no reason to punish her twice." There was a beat before all four were rolling on the ground, laughing.

"That made this that much better." Periwinkle chuckled.

"That's my girl." Gliiss cheered. "Making everyone feel better."

Fawn blushed again and looked at her hand to hide it. Silvermist pushed her shoulder jokingly and the four friends sat like that for the rest of the day, joking and laughing with each other.

When the sun's rays began fading, Silvermist grew much more jittery and Fawn had to hold onto her to stop her from jumping over the boundary. When their penalty hour was over, Fawn gratefully let go of her overzealous friend and Silvermist flew over the border so fast that she propelled herself and Periwinkle several feet into the Winter Woods. Pressing their lips together, Silvermist moaned deeply and tangled her fingers in the snowy hair.

"Mist!" Periwinkle gasped. "Pixie Dust! I love you too!"

Silvermist giggled and pulled back, stroking the frost fairy's cheek. "I love you so much." she whispered, gazing into the ice blue eyes of her love.

Standing after a moment, the water fairy helped Periwinkle up and they turned to their friends. Gliss and Fawn were in pretty much the same condition the two of them had been in, except Fawn was still kissing Gliss and the frost fairy was tugging at Fawn's rope belt. Periwinkle glanced to her dustfairy and saw a slight sparkle in Silvermist's eyes.

"Shall we go find a place of our own?" the frost fairy asked huskily.  
Silvermist almost purred a response of, "The pleasure would be all yours." Periwinkle fluttered her eyelashes and led Silvermist deeper into the woods, pausing briefly to frost her lover's wings.

Had anyone been watching near the boundary between Fall and Winter, they would have noticed two bursts of Pixie Dust flow into the air, one a mix of two blues and the other a blend of sunset orange and ice blue. Moments later, four fairies, two on each side, were rushed to the Healing Coves and four smiles lit four faces, but only one fairy opened her brown eyes again to explain what had happened before passing out again.

Queen Clarion shook her head with a smile and returned to her home, wondering how she was going to cope with having four newly together fairies in her care.


End file.
